


Во всём виноват Ким Чондэ

by Soya



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Fun, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soya/pseuds/Soya
Summary: — Это было самое отвратительное приключение в моей жизни, - говорит Лухан, а после тихо добавляет: — Но, знаешь, я бы повторил, даже не задумываясь…





	Во всём виноват Ким Чондэ

— Я ведь уже говорил, как ненавижу тебя? — не замолкая всю дорогу, бубнил недовольный Лухан. Он никак не успокаивался, ерзая на месте, и крутился во все стороны, тем самым раздражая обычно спокойного Кёнсу. — Ты вообще уверен, что нам это нужно? А вдруг это опасно? Я читал, что случается разное. А ты читал историю этого места? Ты... Эй, Кёнсу! Ты вообще слушаешь меня? — Лухан резко выдернул из ушей Кёнсу наушники и смерил друга злым взглядом.  
  
— Я слушаю тебя, — с деланным спокойствием ответил Кёнсу. — Я слушаю твое нытье вот уже несколько недель. И поверь мне, как слушателю, пока что твоя заученная речь остается неизменной. Я могу пересказать ее дословно. — Он достал из кармана плеер, ставя на паузу, и поправил твидовый пиджак, проверяя запонки. — Ты ведь кричишь, что мужчина, так сколько можно? Я тоже довольно много читал об этой местности, и это все — всего лишь для привлечения туристов. — Кёнсу повернулся к Лухану и тепло улыбнулся, касаясь его ладони.  
  
— Ты ведь знаешь, как я отношусь к таким историям, — отдергивая руку, прокомментировал Лухан. — Это все глупости. Лучше бы мы с тобой поехали на какой-нибудь фестиваль или к морю. Кёнсу! — Лухан снова заныл. — Ну, давай выйдем на следующей станции и пересядем на другой поезд? Поедем туда, где тепло, светит солнышко и люди радуются жизни. М?   
  
— Ты когда-нибудь бывал в Шотландии? — игнорируя вопрос, спокойно поинтересовался Кёнсу, листая журнал. Говорят, там приятные люди. И очень красиво. А замок Эдинбурга имеет интересную историю. — Кёнсу развернулся к Лухану и вопросительно приподнял бровь. — Я более чем уверен, что тебе очень понравится и ты захочешь еще. Поэтому, пожалуйста, прекрати. Моя голова начинает болеть из-за тебя, а я оставил свои таблетки дома. Договорились? — Кёнсу подарил другу еще одну короткую улыбку и вернулся к чтению рекламной брошюры.  
  
— Не зря ты пошел учиться на дипломата, — тихо подметил Лухан. — Но это все равно не меняет того факта, что ты насильно заставил меня тащиться с тобой из Лондона в Эдинбург ради того, чтобы увидеть заброшенные катакомбы и отдать за это кругленькую сумму. И вообще, знаешь, что… — рот Лухана тут же был занят сдобной булочкой, которую Кёнсу прихватил с собой в дорогу.  
  
— Не знаю и знать не хочу, — припечатал Кёнсу. — Ты сам согласился ехать, аргументируя это тем, что ты старше и не можешь оставить меня без присмотра. — В этих, как ты говоришь, страшных катакомбах нет ничего страшного и мистического, это во-первых. А во-вторых, это не просто экскурсия. Это погружение в прошлое! Я ведь тебе рассказывал. А все, о чем пишут форумы — лишь часть истории. С нами будут инструкторы, и я читал, что они мастера своего дела. Чтобы попасть к ним, мне пришлось попотеть и даже попросить Чондэ поднять свои связи. Так что, Лухан, не нервируй и ешь булочку. До Эдинбурга осталась какая-то пара часов, и это время я предпочитаю посвятить отдыху. А ты поспи, выглядишь паршиво. — Кёнсу потыкал щеки Лухана и аккуратно коснулся кончиками пальцев синяков под глазами. — Выглядишь ты не хуже приведений из катакомб, — прыснул Кёнсу, тут же получая тычок в бок.  
  
— Я выхожу на следующей остановке, и это не обсуждается! — заявил Лухан, опуская на глаза маску для сна. — Как привидение… шутник доморощенный! — Не прекращал возмущаться Лухан.  
  
Кёнсу лишь усмехнулся на негромкие возмущения друга и решил, что ему тоже стоит отдохнуть.  
  


***

  
  
— Напомни мне, — не отвлекаясь от раскладывания вещей, попросил Кёнсу, — Почему ты не вышел из поезда, как обещал, а все еще пытаешься уговорить меня изменить наши планы? Лухан, мы дружим уже больше трех лет, ты что, все еще не понял, что это бесполезно? — Кёнсу аккуратно прикрыл дверцу шкафа и все же обратил внимание на лежащего на кровати стонущего друга.  
  
— Не мог ведь я оставить тебя одного бродить непонятно где и с кем. Я ведь хороший друг. — Лухан приподнялся на локтях и улыбнулся в ответ на скептический взгляд Кёнсу. — И не делай такое лицо. Через полчаса обед, а потом мы могли бы выйти в город и прогуляться. — Лухан поднялся с кровати, поправил жилет и засучил рукава бледно-голубой рубашки.  
  
— Ты же только недавно кричал, что от волнения тебе кусок в горло не лезет. И вообще, ты собирался все два дня пролежать в кровати. — Кёнсу поправил очки на переносице и снял со стула пиджак. — Иногда мне кажется, что я дружу с…  
  
— Я жду тебя внизу, — перебил Лухан, прекрасно зная окончание фразы, и рысью выскочил за дверь.  
  
— Ребенок, — тяжело вздохнул Кёнсу. Он еще несколько минут покрутился у зеркала, поправляя волосы, и, захватив со стола зонт вместе с ключами, покинул номер гостиницы.   
  


***

  
  
Познакомившись за обедом еще с несколькими туристами, прибывшими в Эдинбург с Юга Франции, Кёнсу вместе с Луханом поведали им причину своего приезда, и те с радостью рассказали, как несколько месяцев назад побывали на такой экскурсии. Они делились своими впечатлениями, заставляя Лухана то бледнеть, то зеленеть, и, наконец попрощавшись, отправились к себе, оставив друзей наедине.  
  
— Может, хоть теперь ты все-таки передумаешь? Кёнсу? — Решил попытать счастья Лухан. — Ты ведь слышал, что они видели там приведение. И ты все еще считаешь свою затею удачной? Останемся в гостинице, позавтракаем и пойдем гулять по городу. Здесь ведь еще столько неизведанного. — Лухан перебрался с другого края стола к Кёнсу и уселся на соседний стул.  
  
— Увидь я твое бледное лицо, — спокойно начал Кёнсу, — Я бы еще и не такого выдумал, только бы посмотреть на твою реакцию. Я уж боялся, что ты прям сейчас упадешь в обморок и мне придется вызывать врача. Ну, или, на худой конец, священника. — Кёнсу тихонько хохотнул в кулак и потрепал Лухана по уложенным волосам. — Поднимайся. На улице пока еще нет дождя, потому мы можем пойти на прогулку. Завтра нам будет совсем не до этого. — На губах Кёнсу расплылась коварная улыбка, и, захватив с собой зонт, он на пятках развернулся в сторону выхода, ожидая, пока Лухан поплетется за ним.   
  
— Бесчеловечно!.. — Раздалось умирающим голосом, и Лухан тяжело вздохнул, целиком и полностью принимая свою участь и поднимая белый флаг.  
  
  
Оставшееся время Кёнсу вместе с Луханом провели, гуляя по городу. Кёнсу все время рассказывал интересные истории, порой заставляя Лухана вздрагивать от страха, и обещал, что в следующем месяце они обязательно вернутся в этот прекрасный город.   
  
Чтобы хоть немного поднять настроение друга, Кёнсу несколько раз предлагал сделать остановки в пабах. Одним из мест Кёнсу выбрал старейший паб Эдинбурга, где друзья с радостью отведали вкуснейший эль. После короткой прогулки у моря Лухан возжелал отведать настоящего шотландского виски, а Кёнсу остановил свой выбор на ароматном английском чае в том самом кафе, где однажды родилась его любимая история о мальчике со шрамом.  
  
  
Уже лежа в кровати, Кёнсу не мог уснуть в предвкушении следующего дня, а Лухан, забывшись хмельным сном, не прекращал бубнить о том, что у Кёнсу совсем нет совести и он ему непременно это припомнит.  
  


***

  
  
Весь следующий день Кёнсу был в приподнятом настроении. С его губ не сходила улыбка, чего нельзя было сказать о Лухане. На нем лица не было.   
  
— Может, ты останешься дома? — Не выдержав, поинтересовался Кёнсу. Одному, конечно, идти не хотелось, но и упавшего в обморок Лухана тащить на себе домой не хотелось тоже.   
  
Кёнсу подошел к кровати, на которой лежал Лухан, и присел на край, касаясь его спины.  
  
— С таким видом и настроем тебе, пожалуй, лучше будет отлежаться. А завтра мы бы могли сходить на экскурсию в более спокойное место, — предложил Кёнсу.  
  
— Не беспокойся, — перевернувшись к Кёнсу, заверил Лухан. — Это просто легкая тошнота. Наверное, съел что-то не то. Я буду в норме. Не зря ведь я отдал столько денег за это. Да и, знаешь, мои новые ботинки. Я обязан их испробовать. — На бледном лице Лухана расплылась улыбка. — Я посплю часок и буду как новенький, обещаю.  
  
Кёнсу на такое лишь пожал плечами и, укрыв друга одеялом, вернулся к сбору нужных вещей.  
  


***

  
  
— Зачем нам фонарики? Там что, не выдают? — Лухан сидел на кровати, скрестив ноги, и наблюдал, как Кёнсу укладывает в рюкзак все необходимое, сопровождая его действия десятками вопросов. — А ты уверен, что нам хватит заряда этих фонарей? А если они погаснут? — Лухан продолжал говорить, но Кёнсу это, кажется, совсем не беспокоило. — Надеюсь, — задумчиво протянул Лухан, — я не испорчу свои новые ботинки. Кёнсу…  
  
— Может, ты помолчишь? — Кёнсу резко развернулся к Лухану, светя в лицо ярким фонариком. — Я собираю вещи — час! И весь этот час ты не замолкаешь. Лучше одевайся. Твои вещи висят на стуле. И пожалуйста, Лухан, помни: я забыл свои таблетки дома…  
  
— А от меня у тебя начинает болеть голова, — закончил Лухан и с тяжелым вздохом плюхнулся на кровать.  
  


***

  
  
— Откуда, ты говоришь, они должны нас забрать? — Лухан ходит вокруг Кёнсу, перепрыгивая с камня на камень, и пытается не наступить на края плитки. Он выглядит намного лучше и даже на время забывает о своих страхах. Они с Кёнсу стоят недалеко от их отеля, ожидая своих инструкторов, и, кажется, Кёнсу начинает злиться.  
  
— Эти олухи должны были приехать полчаса назад, и трубку они тоже не берут, — говорит сквозь зубы Кёнсу. Он строчит грозные сообщения Чондэ, обещая ему расправу за то, что его друзьям неведома такая вещь, как пунктуальность, и культурно оповещает, что надерет ему задницу. Непременно.  
  
Лухан вздрагивает вместе с Кёнсу, когда из-за поворота в буквальном смысле этого слова, вылетает небольшой фургон, разрисованный баллончиками всевозможных цветов. На его крыше красуется белая антенна, а из открытых окон доносится хорошо знакомое «Ghostbusters».  
  
— Какого?..  
  
— Что это еще за охотники? — едва слышно говорит Лухан, цепляясь пальцами за рукав куртки Кёнсу, когда прямо перед ними тормозит тот самый фургон, а из окна высовывается голова парня, на лице которого красуется дикая улыбка.   
  
— Ким Чондэ, — буквально рычит Кёнсу, стараясь сохранить спокойствие на своем лице.  
  
  
Лухан смотрит с недоверием, не отпуская рукава Кёнсу, и удивленно разглядывает надписи и рисунки на фургоне. Он пытается не пялиться на парня, что все еще с широкой улыбкой торчит из окна авто, и прочищает горло, растягивая губы в подобии улыбки.  
  
Стоящий рядом Кёнсу недовольно сверлит взглядом средство передвижения, мысленно рисуя план убийства Чондэ. Не этого он ожидал. Совсем не этого.  
  
— Вы, наверное, друзья Чондэ, — незнакомец, наконец, залезает обратно в машину, и открыв дверь, выходит наружу. Он оказывается неожиданно высоким, и Кёнсу с Луханом невольно делают на шаг назад, чтобы не задирать голову. — Меня зовут Чанёль, — он протягивает руку Лухану, а потом — Кёнсу.   
  
— Эй, Чанёль, прекращай их пугать. На них лица нет. — Задняя дверь фургона отодвигается в сторону и рядом с Чанёлем возникает еще один молодой человек на полголовы ниже. — Я Бэкхён. Вы уж извините за представление, просто…  
  
— Просто у Чондэ нет мозгов, — серьезно заключает Кёнсу, обрывая дальнейший разговор. — Так вы наши инструкторы? — Он не желает тратить время впустую, потому решает говорить сразу и по делу. С Чондэ он разберется позже.  
  
— Нет, — усмехается Бэкхён и отвешивает оплеуху Чанёлю, когда тот пытается его обнять.  
  
— Слава богу, — выдыхает рядом стоящий Лухан. — Но…  
  
— Поверь мне, малыш, не слава… — Чанёль перебивает его как раз в тот момент, когда из машины выбираются еще двое парней, и Лухан вместе с Кёнсу удивленно вскидывают брови, переглядываясь.  
  
— Привет, — кивает один из них.  
  
Лухан разглядывает обоих незнакомцев, не скрывая интереса, и задерживает взгляд на парне, что поздоровался с ними. На нем черный костюм, как в тех самых стрелялках: на зауженных штанах и жилете, надетом поверх куртки, топорщатся широкие карманы, а на голове кепка. Лухан сглатывает накопившуюся во рту слюну и кивает в ответ.   
  
Второй парень одет точно так же, не считая красной повязки на запястье. Его лицо выглядит так, будто его только что стянули с кровати, и это вызывает на губах Лухана еле заметную улыбку.  
  
— Меня зовут Крис, — протягивая руку, представляется первый. — А это, — он указывает на сонного друга и тычет его локтем в бок, заставляя поднять глаза. — Это Кай. Мы ваши инструкторы. И извините за опоздание, просто наша машина сломалась, — парни обмениваются рукопожатиями, и Крис приглашает их в машину.  
  
— А я уж подумал, вы приведений ловили и возникли проблемы на посту, — закатывая глаза, комментирует Кёнсу, и подталкивает Лухана к машине, не обращая внимания на смешки Чанёля и Бэкхёна. — Меня Кёнсу зовут, а это мой друг — Лухан. — Кёнсу уступает Лухану место возле водителя и, скидывая с плеча рюкзак, ждет, пока в машину залезут Чанёль и Бэкхён.   
  
— Рад знакомству, — улыбается Крис. А после обращается к другу: — Кай, позвони старику Джимми, предупреди, что мы будем.  
  
Крис забирает ключи у Чанёля и, толкая Кая в плечо, залезает на водительское место.  
  
— Понял, — кивает Кай. Он оглядывается по сторонам, изучающе глядя на Кёнсу и Лухана, и старается вспомнить их имена, которые напрочь вылетели из головы. Ему на помощь, сам того не зная, приходит Чанёль, когда из салона авто доносится его счастливый крик.  
  
— Кёнсу, залезай!   
  
— Какая прелесть, — звучит у самого уха, и Кёнсу останавливается, когда перед ним появляется рука с красной повязкой, а на чужих губах расплывается наглая улыбка. В глазах Кая он видит заинтересованность, и это ну никак не входит в его планы.  
  
— Не по твою честь прелесть, — одергивая руку, отвечает Кёнсу. Он смеряет Кая безразличным взглядом и залезает в салон.  
  
  
Лухану приходится сесть впереди, Бэкхён залезает на руки к Чанёлю, о чем-то весело болтая, а Кёнсу старается хоть как-то держать дистанцию между ним и Каем, что так и норовит коснуться его бедра.  
  
Кёнсу наблюдает за впереди сидящим другом, по-хорошему завидуя ему. А после до него доходит: тот глаз не сводит с серьезного водителя в лице Криса, светясь не хуже новогодней гирлянды. Кажется, Лухан напрочь забывает о том, куда они направляются, но это даже хорошо. Хорошо до того момента, пока между передними сиденьями возле лица Лухана не появляется голова Кая с негромко протянутым:  
  
— А кто это у нас тут залип?..   
  
Кёнсу дергает его на себя, не давая договорить, и хватает за грудки.   
  
— Эй ты, герой, если не заткнешься, высажу тебя на следующей остановке, — строгий взгляд в глаза и почти змеиное шипение выглядят вполне убедительно. Но, кажется, не для Кая, рука которого опять оказывается на чужом бедре. — Руку, — шикает Кёнсу и, придвигаясь вплотную к Чанёлю с Бэкхёном, прикрывает глаза, стараясь сохранить спокойствие до конца поездки.  
  


***

  
  
Чанёль с Бэкхёном оставляют четверых парней у Южного моста и, попрощавшись, скрываются в пыльном облаке. Лухан, кажется, вспоминает, что они тут забыли, и это Кёнсу понимает по тому, как у того начинает дрожать нижняя губа. Лухан старается выглядеть спокойным перед малознакомыми парнями, и пока что у него это получается. Он сжимает лямки рюкзака до побеления костяшек и переводит взгляд на друга. Лухан пытается взять себя в руки, вспоминая о том, что он, как ни как, парень, и не должен бояться. Но медленно опускающийся на город вечер и старинный замок на холме совсем не способствуют расслаблению.  
  
— Эй, Кёнсу, может…  
  
Ему не дает договорить возникший рядом Крис. На его губах играет улыбка, и Лухан не может на нее не ответить. Он выравнивает осанку, становясь на пару сантиметров выше, но со стороны это все равно выглядит комично: Кёнсу-то знает, что на самом деле творится в голове его друга.  
  
— Ну что, друзья, мы уже на месте. Сегодня в катакомбах нет экскурсий, потому можем быть спокойны, — Крис поправляет козырек кепки, бросая взгляд на часы, и кивает Каю.  
  
— Надеюсь, принцессы не забыли взять запасные штанишки, — елейно улыбаясь, растягивает Кай. Он подходит к Лухану со спины и, укладывая подбородок тому на плечо, тихо шепчет: — Приведения ненавидят красный цвет. Будешь со мной в паре? — Кай машет перед его лицом рукой с красной повязкой и спустя секунду выдает громогласное: — БУ!  
  
Лухан дергается как от удара и отпрыгивает к рядом стоящему Крису, утыкаясь в его руку лицом и зажмуривая глаза. С него сходит семь потов, не меньше, и только когда макушки касается тяжелая ладонь, Лухан понимает, что только что произошло. В голове мелькает мысль о том, как глупо он сейчас выглядит, и самое ужасно то, что это видели все. На подкорке бьет «бежать, бежать, бежать», но Лухан будто в землю врос.  
  
Стоящий рядом Кай смеется до того самого момента, пока ему не прилетает легкий удар по голени от Кёнсу, готового выпотрошить из него душу.  
  
— Не слушай его, он просто любит издеваться над новичками. — Крис улыбается так искренне и ласково, как даже Кёнсу не умеет, и у Лухана теплеет в груди.   
  
— Не то, чтобы я отрицал факт присутствия в катакомбах приведений, — старясь говорить как можно убедительней, продолжает Крис. — Но тебя они точно не съедят, — он подмигивает Лухану, взъерошивая и без того спутанные на макушке волосы, и попутно отвешивает Каю тычок в бок. — Значит так, Лухан будет идти впереди со мной, а вы…  
  
— А я буду идти следом — один, — перебивает Кёнсу и косится на улыбающегося рядом Кая. — Я не пойду с ним даже под страхом смерти. Он опаснее всех приведений, — начинает было Кёнсу, но, замечая расширяющиеся глаза Лухана, тут же одергивает себя. — Всех приведений, которых там нет.   
  
— Это не обсуждается. — Крис выглядит более чем убедительно, и у Кёнсу не остается аргументов. — Значит, так. Доставайте фонарики и проверьте свою обувь. Шнурки должны быть завязаны хорошенько и спрятаны. Если нам придется убегать…  
  
— Убегать? — В один голос перебивают Лухан и Кёнсу, вызывая на губах обоих инструкторов коварные улыбки.  
  
— Спуск в катакомбы разрешен только с официальной экскурсией и гидом. Мы нелегалы. Вас что же, не предупредил Чондэ?   
  
Крис удивленно наблюдает за реакцией обоих парней. И если на лице Лухана все еще оливковый оттенок бледности и страх плещется на дне ореховых глаз, то Кёнсу сейчас, кажется, взорвется от злости.  
  
— Ким Чондэ! — в очередной раз шипит Кёнсу.  
  
— Не волнуйтесь, — подмигивает Крис. — Экскурсию в катакомбы предлагают только несколько небольших компаний. Да и берут они неплохие деньги за это, а водят только по краю улиц, не заходя глубже. А мы предлагаем вам более детально увидеть все изнутри.  
  
— Но это ведь незаконно? — Решает задать риторический вопрос Лухан, получая легкую ухмылку в ответ. — Там есть охрана или… Почему ты говорил, что придется убегать? — Лухан переминается с ноги на ногу, ожидая ответа.  
  
— Потому что маленький Джек любит хватать таких, как ты, за руки, заставляя их трястись от страха, — вкрадчиво шепчет Кай, опять появляясь за спиной Лухана.   
  
Но он тут же вскрикивает, получая оплеуху от Кёнсу.   
  
— Я ведь не шучу. Местные рассказывают разные легенды, — обиженно бубнит Кай. — И одна из них о мальчишке, который любит хватать туристов за руки. Так что, прелесть моя, — Кай оборачивается к Кёнсу и счастливо улыбается, — если тебя кто-то схватит за…  
  
— То этот кто-то отхватит очередную затрещину, — закатив глаза, прерывает Кёнсу. — Крис, чем отличается то, чем занимаетесь вы, от обычной экскурсии?  
  
— Экскурсия это лишь способ содрать с туристов деньги. Мы же даем туристам-экстремалам прочувствовать весь вкус и атмосферу катакомб. У них очень интересная и насыщенная история, я вам расскажу по ходу нашего маленького путешествия. Подземный мир нельзя понять и увидеть посредством одной лишь экскурсии, — пожимает плечами Крис. — В народе то, что мы делаем, имеет свое название. Но вам его знать не обязательно. И не волнуйся, — Крис оборачивается к Лухану, привлекая его внимание. — Все легенды и рассказы — это всего лишь глупости. Так что, уверен, тебе понравится. Ну, что, пойдем?   
  
— Берите свои налобные фонарики, а те, что в руках, прячьте в карман. Надеюсь, вы потратились на них, потому что нам они, как минимум, понадобятся часа на… — Кай задумывается и машет рукой. — В общем, я надеюсь, что они не китайская дешевка. А теперь пошли.  
  
Лухан еще раз смотрит на Кёнсу умоляющим взглядом, но все внимание друга занимает назойливый инструктор. Все, что остается Лухану, просто принять свою участь.  
  
— Эй мелкий, не переживай, — Крис, как всегда, оказывается рядом и счастливо подмигивает, заставляя Лухана нахмурится. — Мы занимаемся этим уже более трех лет, а в Эдинбурге уже около полугода. И, поверь мне, еще ни разу мы не сталкивались ни с чем паранормальным. Потому расслабься и постарайся просто получить удовольствие.  
  
— Во-первых, — Лухан нахохлившись сверкает глазами. — Я не мелкий. Во всяком случае, не многим младше тебя. А во-вторых, я не боюсь. Просто это впервые. — Он поправляет одежду и рюкзак и, сделав тяжелый вдох, сообщает, что готов.  
  
— Кай, мы выдвигаемся. Прекращай заниматься глупостями и соберись. Следи за безопасностью Кёнсу и, пожалуйста, — Крис становится серьезным и подходит к нему вплотную, заставляя тем самым Лухана и Кёнсу навострить уши, — без твоих шуток, и чтобы не вышло, как в прошлый раз, — заканчивает Крис, получая утвердительный кивок.   
  
— За мной! — командует он, и все трое тут же следуют за ним.  
  


***

  
  
Лухан вместе с Крисом идут немного впереди, и пока все выглядит вполне сносно. Они пересекают несколько узких улочек, спускаясь по разбитой дороге, и Лухан старается не отставать. Он разглядывает старые постройки, что идут по бокам дороги, изредка подмечая что-то интересное и необычное в надписях или скульптурах. Кажется, будто все сохранило свой былой вид, и люди в этой местности — редкое явление.   
  
— Как давно вы занимаетесь этим? — Лухану не нравится тишина, потому он пытается завести разговор с весьма молчаливым Крисом.   
  
— То, чем мы занимаемся, сейчас приобрело свое название. Такие как мы, любители подземных приключений, зовемся диггерами. Не слышал? — Крис оборачивается к Лухану, получая отрицательный кивок, и, замечая заинтересованность в его взгляде, продолжает рассказ. — Мы с Каем познакомились лет семь назад. Тогда я был заядлым геймером и даже ездил на соревнования. Киберспорт в то время набирал свою популярность. Ну, знаешь, разные стратегии, стрелялки. И вот, на одних из таких соревнований мы и познакомились. Несколько лет были в команде, а потом как-то все пошло на спад, и захотелось чего-то нового. — Крис переходит по шаткой доске через небольшой овраг и помогает перебраться Лухану. — Тогда-то мы и узнали о том, что все эти стратегии могут стать реальными, ну, не считая того, что охотиться с оружием за нами не будут, — Крис останавливается, оглядываясь по сторонам, и только тогда Лухан замечает дверь, умело прикрытую заросшими сорняками. — Но по поводу охотиться иногда можно и поспорить, — подмигивает Крис.  
  
У Лухана по спине пробегает холодок от одной только мысли, но он старается себя успокоить тем, что если что-то и произойдет, то он точно не будет пасти задних, убегая от опасности. Да и Крис присматривает за ним, потому бояться нечего.  
  
— Хочешь сказать, что за вами когда-то охотились? — Лухану перспектива погони совсем не улыбается.   
  
Он предпочитает проводить время дома за интересной книгой, или просто гулять с друзьями. Его максимум — поход на ужастик вместе с Кёнсу. Ну, во всяком случае, такое было только один раз.  
  
— Потом расскажу, — ухмыляется Крис. — Ну, вот мы и пришли.  
  
Они дожидаются, пока Кай вместе с Кёнсу нагонят их, и, судя по выражениям лиц обоих, кто-то из них до конца их прогулки точно не доживет.   
  
— Эта дверь ведет в катакомбы. Обычно ей никто не пользуется, но нам удобнее всего будет зайти с этой стороны. Предупреждаю сразу, там неприятный запах сырости, поскольку целый район находится под землей. — Крис достает из кармана маски и протягивает их Лухану и Кёнсу. — Наденьте это и постарайтесь не касаться стен.   
  
— А что не так? — Лухан кусает губу, пытаясь не паниковать, но все эти рассказы и предупреждения не вселяют никакого спокойствия. А тем более желания куда-то идти.  
  
— Эти подвалы стали частью трущоб Эдинбурга. Условия жизни не позволяли людям жить нормально. Отсутствие света, питьевой воды, холод и сырость. Люди умирали от эпидемии. Ты ведь умный, знаешь о периоде великой чумы? Так вот, в шестидесятые сюда отправляли всех болеющих и старались изолировать от общества. Прошло, конечно, много времени, да и экскурсии сюда водят. Но лучше быть осторожнее.  
  
Лухан слушает рассказ Криса, стараясь запомнить все, что тот говорит, и думает о том, что первое мнение обманчиво. Изначально Крис показался ему странным парнем, который любит бездельничать и проводить время за изучением подземного мира, но на самом деле тот оказался очень интересным.  
  
— Пойдем по обычному маршруту? — Кай затягивает шнурки на ботинках и поправляет перчатки. Проверяет одежду на себе и Кёнсу, поворачивая его из стороны в сторону, будто куклу. — Прелесть, не волнуйся. Если кто-то захочет покуситься на тебя, я непременно тебя защищу. — Он подмигивает Кёнсу, на лице которого отражается недовольство всего мира, и надевает маску.  
  
— Пока что будем следовать плану, а там кто знает. Ты ведь в курсе, тут не угадаешь, как пойдет, — Крис отдает Каю распечатку карты, которую сделал для всех, и проверяет свою и Лухана экипировку. — У тебя шнурок развязан.  
  
Он кивает на ботинок Лухана, но тот даже не успевает отреагировать. Крис опускается на колено, плотнее затягивая чужие шнурки, а у Лухана кровь ударяет в голову.   
  
— Ты должен быть внимательнее. — Крис похлопывает его по плечу и, осмотрев остальных, наконец, дергает за ручку.  
  
  
Внизу и правда отвратительный запах. Лухан кривит нос, стараясь дышать не так глубоко, и оглядывается по сторонам. Изнутри катакомбы выглядят как отдельный район, погребенный под землю. Он вспоминает и о том, что читал на форуме, и рассказы Криса, стараясь представить, как здесь могли жить люди.  
  
— Раньше здесь жизнь била ключом. — Голос Криса приглушается из-за маски, потому Лухану приходится прислушиваться и идти буквально по пятам. — Со временем, когда в таких условиях стало невозможно находиться, эти улицы превратились в район для самых низов. Люди, у которых были деньги, переселялись, а здесь селился так называемый сброд. Бордели, притоны, десятки пабов. Ко всему этому, здесь процветала преступность. На самом деле, эти катакомбы имеют немалую историю, но, думаю, углубляться не будем. Уверен, прежде чем решиться поехать сюда, вы прочли немало форумов. — Крис резко останавливается так, что Лухан врезается в его широкую спину.  
  
Он потирает ушибленный лоб, с которого сполз фонарик, и вздрагивает, когда Крис, оборачиваясь к нему, возвращает фонарь на место.   
  
— Почему мы остановились? — Лухан оглядывается по сторонам, всматриваясь в темноту, подсвечиваемую светом фонарика, но не замечает сзади Кёнсу и Кая, и ему становится не по себе. — Где делись ребята? — Лухан чувствует, как волнение накапливается внутри и ладони начинают потеть от страха. Он настолько заслушался Криса, что совсем забыл о друге.  
  
Крис даже не достает из кармана телефон, только тихо чертыхается под нос. Лухан не глупый и догадывается, что сеть здесь совсем не ловит, но уже через секунду за его спиной звучит громогласный треск, а из-за поворота выходит Кёнсу, тянущий Кая за ухо.  
  
— Кёнсу! Ты в порядке! — Лухан с беспокойством осматривает друга, стараясь в кромешной темноте разглядеть его всего, и, не замечая ссадин, облегченно выдыхает. — Мы только зашли, а вы уже успели потеряться. Что случилось? — Лухан смеряет Кая недовольным взглядом, и возвращается обратно к Кёнсу.  
  
— Все в порядке, просто вы шли быстрее, и свернули не там, — Кай подходит к Крису и протягивает клочок карты. — Вы не туда пошли, Крис, здесь тупик? Мы не были тут раньше, — на губах Кая играет заговорщицкая улыбка, и Лухану это уже не нравится.   
  
— Здесь дверь, — пожимает плечами Крис. — Она закрыта, но мы можем решить этот вопрос. Только вот что за ней, это уже другое дело.  
  
Лухану эта затея не нравится, и он начинает часто дышать, отступая на шаг назад. Вскрикивает, когда натыкается на что-то, а, точнее, на кого-то позади себя, и отскакивает в сторону.   
  
Крис достает из кармана фонарик и закатывает глаза, замечая стоящее позади чучело в лохмотьях.  
  
— Думаю, это новое развлечение для туристов. Компании, которые проводят экскурсии, решили обновить программу и добавили «это». Пойдем, нет времени на глупости. Мы должны выйти из катакомб с другой стороны, а на улице уже темно. — Крис убирает фонарик обратно и, скидывая с плеч рюкзак, обращается к Каю. — Кай, посвети. Попробуем открыть дверь, там может быть один из переходов. — Крис достает из рюкзака лом и приставляет его к замку.  
  
Лухан удивленно округляет глаза, потому что лом — это последнее, что он ожидал увидеть, но решает оставить все вопросы на потом.   
  
— Диггеры всегда должны быть начеку. Неизвестно, куда может завести дорога под землей, и нужно быть готовым ко всему. Так что, — предугадывая вопросы, говорит Крис, — в наших рюкзаках можно и не то найти. — Крису требуется еще несколько минут, пока, наконец, дряхлый замок поддается напору, отскакивая в сторону.  
  
— Разве эти катакомбы не достопримечательность? Вы ведь только что испортили историческую местность. — Кёнсу не без интереса мешается под ногами Кая, который то и дело отвлекается на него, рассматривая надписи и граффити на стенах. — Похоже, вы не первые нелегалы, которые сюда пробрались.  
  
— Прелесть, не будь таким скучным. Не мы первые, не мы последние, — Кай закидывает руку на плечо Кёнсу и счастливо улыбается.  
  
— Все, идем. — Крис не дает Кёнсу даже слова вставить, чтобы угомонить надоеду, и, прикладывая силу, открывает дверь. — Здесь отвратительно воняет, — недовольно шипит Крис. Он проходит первый и подсвечивает Лухану фонариком, чтобы тот не упал.  
  
У Лухана ноги будто в землю вросли, а на лице скорбь всего умершего в этих катакомбах народа. Он про себя повторяет, что бояться нечего, что рядом друзья, но это абсолютно не помогает.   
  
— Лухан? — Голос Криса звучит будто вдалеке, и Лухан поднимает глаза, жмуря их от света фонарика. — Ты в порядке?   
  
— С ним все хорошо, правда ведь, Лухан?   
  
Лухан слышит голос Кёнсу у самого уха, и холодные от страха пальцы сжимают чужие теплые и хорошо знакомые. От Кёнсу пахнет сдобными булочками, которые он всегда готовит для Лухана, и это немного успокаивает.   
  
— Пойдем, — Кёнсу поддерживает Лухана, давая понять, что рядом, и осторожно подталкивает его вперед, не выпуская его руки.  
  
— Это похоже на жилой дом, — говорит Крис. Он освещает фонариком местность и проходит вглубь. — Вот тут, похоже, были кровати, — он подсвечивает каменные выступы из стены, стараясь рассмотреть.  
  
— Здесь есть еще один выход, — Кай подсвечивает каменную арку, у которой не наблюдается двери, и выходит, осматриваясь по сторонам. — Эй, Крис, здесь, кажется, улица, но я не помню, чтобы мы обозначили ее на карте. — Он достает из кармана клочок с нарисованным маршрутом и задумчиво разглядывает его, пытаясь понять, где они находятся.  
  
— Мы ведь только полчаса назад зашли. Мы что, потерялись? — Лухан стоит вплотную к Кёнсу, обхватив двумя руками его локоть и уткнувшись лбом в висок. Его потряхивает, совсем чуть-чуть, и сердце стучит в два раза быстрее. Думать о плохом не хочется. С ними Крис и Кай. Рядом Кёнсу, и все хорошо. — Кёнсу…  
  
— Не бойся, — Кёнсу старается не светить фонариком в глаза Лухану и просто касается его макушки ладонью. — Я ведь говорил тебе, что это будет не просто экскурсия. В этом вся суть того, чем занимаются Крис и Кай. Так что не волнуйся, ничего не случится, — Кёнсу похлопывает Лухана по плечу, выпутываясь из крепкой хватки.  
  
  
— Можем идти, — Наконец, возвращается Крис. — Мы свернули немного не там, но это даже лучше. Мы просто зашли вглубь катакомб, потому можем выдвигаться. Здесь узкие улочки, будьте осторожны и смотрите под ноги, — Крис указывает Кёнсу и Лухану на выход и, дожидаясь пока они выйдут к Каю, следует за ними, еще раз осматривая помещение.  
  
— Там дальше есть свет, — говорит Чонин. Он указывает на блики света, что мигают вдалеке, и обращается к Крису. — Нам нельзя туда идти. Там охрана. Если ты, конечно, — Кай улыбается, глядя на Лухана, и продолжает, — если ты, конечно, не хочешь устроить охоту на нас, чтобы нам пришлось удирать от них.   
  
— Не придется, — безразлично отвечает Крис. — Мы пойдем в обход, где фонарей нет. Только будьте осторожны, там может быть вода под ногами, следите, чтобы не упасть. — Крис достает из кармана еще один фонарик и, освещая карту, направляется в обратную, от света вдалеке, сторону.  
  
— Лухан, держись ближе к Крису и не отставай. Я буду следить за Кёнсу. Если увидишь кого-то, кричи, — Чонин издевательски улыбается, глядя на испуганного Лухана, но, чувствуя на себе тяжелый взгляд, становится серьезным. — Пойдем, нет времени тут стоять. Вперед, за приключениями!  
  
  
Лухан идет по следам Криса, буквально прирастая к нему хвостом, но от этого менее страшно не становится. Ему постоянно кажется, что кто-то за ним наблюдает. Кажется, будто редкие дуновения ветра настигают его каждый раз, когда он только расслабляется, и все в целом сводит сума. Он старается думать о чем-то приятном. О том, что скоро этот ужас закончится, и завтра утром он уже будет ехать в поезде обратно в Лондон. Обещает себе, что больше никогда не согласится на такие вот предложения Кёнсу, и даже как старший друг не будет нести ответственность.  
  
Сзади слышатся шаги Кёнсу и Кая, но Лухан настолько задумывается, что не улавливает предупреждения Криса. Мгновение — и Лухан чувствует под собой твердую поверхность и тягучую боль в копчике. Он не успевает и пискнуть, как его рывком отрывают земли и ставят на ноги крепкие руки.  
  
— Лухан, я ведь предупреждал быть аккуратнее и смотреть под ноги, — в голосе Криса волнение мешается со злостью, но Лухан его совсем не слышит. Его тело парализует, и он не может сдвинуться с места, смотря в одну точку.   
  
— Лухан? — Кёнсу удивленно смотрит на друга и, подходя ближе, касается его плеча, тут же отскакивая в сторону.  
  
Лухан дергается как от удара и резко скидывает руку Кёнсу, пугаясь не меньше друга. Он сдергивает с лица маску, оставляя ее болтаться на ухе и, опираясь руками о колени, тяжело дышит.  
  
— Может у него клаустрофобия? — обеспокоенно интересуется Кай. — Прелесть, у твоего друга не наблюдается клаустрофобии? Ты узнавал?  
  
— Насколько мне известно, — задумывается Кёнсу, — нет.  
  
— Со мной… — Лухан запинается, стараясь подобрать слова. — Я видел… Там… Там… — Он зажмуривает глаза и дышит через рот, делая короткие выдохи. — Там, за Крисом. Там что-то было. Оно прошло в одну сторону, потом в обратную. Оно, я не знаю что-то. Это был какой-то огонек. Просто он… Черт подери! Это точно было приведение! — Эмоции на лице Лухана сменяются она за другой, и хватаясь за волосы, он усаживается на корточки, пряча лицо в коленях. — Я хочу уйти отсюда. Это, черт возьми, не смешно. Мне не нравится и…  
  
Лухан замолкает, когда на плечо ложится тяжелая ладонь, а перед ним на корточки присаживается Крис.  
  
— Не волнуйся, — на его губах играет едва уловимая улыбка. — Тебе просто показалось. Возможно, это просто отсвечивал фонарь кого-то из нас, пока мы тут крутились. Лухан, не бойся. Мы ведь идем все вместе, — Крис протягивает ему ладонь и дожидается, пока Лухан ухватится за нее, чтобы помочь ему подняться. — Просто иди рядом со мной. Сзади тебя Кёнсу, так что, тебе не стоит беспокоиться. — Голос Криса звучит мягко, обволакивая чувством спокойствия, и ему хочется доверять.  
  
Лухан с трудом поднимается на ноги, отряхивая одежду, и возвращает маску на лицо.  
  
— Все готовы? Двигаемся, — командует Крис и продолжает путь.   
  
Они с Луханом идут впереди, но Лухан отчетливо чувствует на себе пристальный взгляд Кёнсу. Он знает, что друг волнуется за него, и это совсем немного, но помогает не вырваться панике наружу.   
  
Крис старается что-то рассказывать, пока они пробираются по узким проходам подвалов катакомб. Делится историями во время спуска запутанными бетонными лестницами глубже под землю и пытается шутить, чтобы Лухан больше не боялся. Он даже рассказывает несколько историй из их с Каем походов, и все это походит на обычную прогулку примерно до того момента, пока они не останавливаются в одном из небольших подвальных помещений.   
  
— Лухан?   
  
Крис понимает, что за ним никто не идет и не отзывается на его вопросы. Кая и Кёнсу тоже нет рядом, и это ему совсем не нравится. Крису не страшно. За себя не страшно. Но он не глупый и видит Лухана насквозь. Замечает его дрожащие губы. Как он сжимает пальцы, теребя ими застежки рюкзака. И каких ему усилий стоит передвигаться по катакомбам. Он знает, что Лухан до чертиков боится находиться сейчас здесь, хоть и неумело старается скрыть это. Но вот сейчас Лухана рядом нет.   
  
Крис освещает помещение двумя фонарями и натыкается на недовольное лицо Кая, который выходит из-за поворота вместе с Кёнсу. Рядом с ними Лухана тоже нет.  
  
— Куда делся Лухан? – замечает отсутствие друга Кёнсу. — Крис? — Он подходит ближе, с недоверием глядя на него, и Крис замечает в свете фонариков, как напрягаются скулы Кёнсу.   
  
— Лухан шел сзади. Но мы разговаривали о чем-то, и пока я рассказывал историю, я не заметил, как перестал слышать его шаги. — Крис не оправдывается. Говорит как есть. Понимает, что не уследил, но старается не поднимать панику. — Только не нужно волноваться. Это нам ничем не поможет. Думаю, он не туда свернул. Это, конечно, странно, потому что он держался ко мне вплотную, но… Вернемся по обратному маршруту и…  
  
— Не вернемся, — Кай перебивает Криса на полуслове и закусывает губу, о чем-то глубоко задумавшись. — Мы с Кёнсу отстали, когда у меня сел фонарик. Хотели догнать, но решетка на проходе была закрыта. Нам пришлось сделать небольшую петлю по проходам. Я там никогда не был, и, если честно, это было не самое приятное место. Мы даже встретили парочку крыс.   
  
— Решетка? — Крис прокручивает в голове их с Луханом маршрут, не припоминая ни единой решетки.  
  
— Все дело в том, — продолжает Кай, — что эта решетка… Замок на ней был очень старым, будто ее не открывали уже очень давно. Тогда вопрос в том, как вы смогли ее обойти? У нас маршрут прописан одинаковый, только если вы не свернули раньше и не пошли в обход.  
  
— Я следовал прописанному маршруту… Помню решетку, но она была открыта. Лухан еще сделал несколько снимков там, потому мы немного задержались. Хочешь сказать, что тут есть еще кто-то? Охрана? — Крис щурит глаза, о чем-то глубоко задумываясь, и старается вспомнить, где именно он в последний раз слышал идущего за ним Лухана.  
  
— Старик Джимми сказал, что сегодня здесь никого нет. Да и охрана никогда не заходит так далеко. К тому же, зачем им закрывать решетку? Если честно, — Кай потирает затылок. — Все это походит либо на какую-то шутку, и Лухан решил подшутить над нами, либо…  
  
— Либо мы перестаем тут разговаривать и идем его искать. Лухан, он… — Кёнсу запинается, обдумывая, что хочет сказать, но Крис опережает его.  
  
— Лухан боится, и все мы это и так видим. Не знаю, почему он вообще согласился сюда идти, — Крис вопросительно смотрит на Кёнсу и, подсвечивая фонариком, усмехается, подходя ближе. — Кёнсу, это не твоя вина, что Лухан потерялся. — Крис касается плеча Кёнсу и сжимает в знак поддержки. — Лухан большой мальчик. А мы знаем свое дело. Нам обойти эти катакомбы — как прогулка по площади. Так что, не переживай, и…  
  
Все трое вздрагивают, когда в вдалеке разносится истошный крик, отскакивая от стен гулким эхом. Кёнсу резко поднимает голову, глядя на Криса, и срывается с места. Но ему не дают далеко убежать.   
  
Кай ловит его за локоть, дергая на себя, и смотрит недовольно. Кёнсу даже забывает о том, что это тот самый Кай, который доставал его с первой минуты их встречи. Он выглядит серьезным, и на его лице не дергается ни единый мускул. Он смотрит на Кёнсу, как на глупого ребенка, и отчего-то именно так Кёнсу себя и ощущает.  
  
— Прелесть, далеко собрался? — даже его надоедливое «прелесть», сейчас звучит иначе. — Если вы с Луханом решили устроить нам квест по поиску вас двоих, то отложим его до лучших времен. А если нет, то, пожалуйста, давай без самодеятельности. — Кай отпускает руку Кёнсу, отряхивая с него незаметные пылинки, и, на всякий случай, придерживает за плечо. Мало ли, что ему опять взбредет в голову.  
  
— Сети здесь нет, поэтому телефонная связь бесполезна. Но есть одна мысль. Поскольку вы не шли по нашему маршруту, а Лухан точно проходил решетку вместе со мной, там могли сохраниться его следы. Здесь очень пыльно, а воды нет. Можно попробовать вернуться обратно. Может, будет видно, где оборвались следы.  
  
— Разве мы не можем просто пойти на крик? Это точно был Лухан. Что если с ним что-то случилось? Если он повредил себе что-то? Я даже думать не хочу о том, как он себя чувствует сейчас один! — Кёнсу злится, но тут же одергивает себя.   
  
Тишину разрезает очередной крик, но теперь он слышится отчетливее и ближе. Никто из парней не успевает и слова сказать, когда Лухан влетает в Криса, цепляясь за него руками и утыкаясь лицом в грудь.   
  
— Лухан?   
  
Кёнсу осторожно касается его плеча, и охает от неожиданности, когда друг заключает его в крепкие объятия. Лухан обжигает шею Кёнсу горячим дыханием и прижимается ближе, будто пытаясь от чего-то спрятаться.   
  
— Мы здесь, — тихо шепчет Кёнсу в самое ухо, поглаживая Лухана по спине. Крис с Каем стоят молча. Они понимают все, и даже Кай не решается шутить. — Лухан, я рядом, тебе больше нечего боятся. — Кёнсу обнимает друга крепче, чувствуя, как вина выжигает изнутри, и гладит его по волосам, зная, что Лухана это убаюкивает.  
  
— Там, Кёнсу, я... Я просто присел завязать шнурки. — Начинает неразборчиво объяснять Лухан. — Крис не услышал меня из-за маски, но я думал, он ждет. А потом, потом я посмотрел, а Криса нет. Еще мой фонарь. Он вдруг погас, а там… Там зажегся огонь и… Он…   
  
Лухан всхлипывает, размазывая по шее Кёнсу слезы, и совсем забывает о том, что они не одни. Он уже не думает о том, как выглядит перед остальными, потому что страх сковывает железными прутьями, и поток слез становится все труднее сдерживать.   
  
— Он схватил меня за руку. Они такие холодные. Кёнсу, мне было страшно. Я так бежал. Я думал, умру! — Лухан сжимает Кёнсу крепче и еще несколько минут стоит неподвижно.  
  
Крис вместе с Каем отходят в сторону, что-то обсуждая, а позже возвращаются обратно. Лухан медленно начинает успокаивается, не смея поднимать глаз. И, кажется, ему немного стыдно за свое поведение и свой страх.  
  
— Лухан, не переживай. Мы сейчас пойдем в сторону выхода. — Крис смотрит на часы, сверяя время, и скидывает с плеча рюкзак. Достает трос с креплениями и начинает обматывать вокруг талии.  
  
— Крис… — Кай смотрит на него с недоверием, но перечить не спешит. Он понимает, что хочет сделать Крис, но вообще-то, это не входит в их правила.   
  
— У нас нет выхода, Кай. Мы несем за них ответственность. Я несу ответственность за Лухана, и если еще и с ним что-то случится… — Крис запинается, не договаривая, но Кёнсу улавливает в его голосе грустные нотки. — Лухан, иди сюда. — Крис обхватывает Лухана за пояс и, обвязывая его тросом, пристегивает небольшой карабин, соединяя их вместе. — Будем идти в паре. Не очень удобно, но так ты будешь привязан ко мне и никуда не денешься.   
  
Лухана по-прежнему потряхивает, и он согласен на все, только бы выбраться. В голове мелькает образ мужчины в черных старых лохмотьях, а в ушах звучит противный крик. В носу сохранился неприятный запах сырости вперемешку с алкоголем и табаком. Лухан прикрывает глаза, но тут же широко распахивает их, а из его горла вырывается отчаянный крик.   
  
— Не трогай! — Лухан начинает кричать и резко срывается с места, утягивая за собой Криса. — Откройте эту чертову дверь! Откройте! — Лухан бьет ногами по деревянной двери, пробуя открыть, но ничего не получается. — Выпустите меня! Пожалуйста! — он царапает ладони, стуча по дряхлой деревянной поверхности до тех пор, пока Крис не притягивает его к себе, обнимая и не давая пошевелиться.  
  
— Тише, Лухан, я здесь. Кёнсу и Кай здесь. Больше никого нет. Не кричи так. Лухан, — Крис гладит его по спине, не зная, как себя лучше вести, и чувствует, что сейчас просто нужно быть рядом.  
  
— Кто-то тронул меня за руку. Он… Это точно он! — Лухан готов упасть в обморок от одной мысли, что здесь вместе с ними есть приведение. Ему не хочется остаться в заточении в этих стенах и умереть от страха. Он хочет домой.  
  
— Тебе просто показалось. Ты надумал себе после шуток Кая. На самом деле, здесь только мы четверо, и больше никого. Сейчас Кай, — Крис делает акцент на имени друга, и кивает на закрытую дверь. — Сейчас Кай откроет дверь, и мы пойдем к выходу. Нам осталось не много, не волнуйся.   
  
Кай справляется с дверью быстро, пока Кёнсу вместе с Крисом успокаивают Лухана. Крис рассказывает смешные истории и случаи, которые приключались с ними. Рассказывает о Чанёле и Бэкхёне. И о том, что именно под землей с ними и познакомились. Им тогда всем вместе пришлось убегать от полиции, но было весело. Чанёлю, Каю и Крису было очень тяжело, потому что приходилось постоянно пригибаться, потому они были медленными и чуть не попались.  
  
Крис рассказывает еще несколько смешных историй, наконец, вызывая едва заметную улыбку на бледном лице, и Кёнсу благодарен ему за то, что его лучший друг теперь в порядке.  
  
— Все готово, можем двигаться, — сообщает Кай.   
  
Он удивленно вскидывает бровь, когда перед его лицом появляется пачка салфеток и бутылка воды, и на его губах расцветает лукавая улыбка.   
  
— Моя прелесть беспокоится о пап… — рот Кая Кёнсу затыкает миндальным печеньем, которое купил в гостинице, и весь его вид и взгляд предупреждает Кая, что сейчас лучше молчать. — Спасибо, — прожевывая, говорит Кай. Он, кажется, впервые за все время их знакомства говорит нормально, и это даже немного непривычно.  
  
— Тогда, вперед, — говорит Крис, и все трое следуют за ним, выходя из небольшого помещения когда-то жилой комнаты.  
  
  
Путь к выходу кажется бесконечным. Лухану начинает казаться, что они потерялись, но он вдруг замечает горящий впереди свет фонарей, и парни двигаются в их сторону, выходя на площадку, от которой расходится несколько туннелей. Это означает, что они пришли как раз к той части подвалов, где проходит путь экскурсий, и можно будет быстро найти выход, а значит…  
  
Свет резко гаснет, а по коже, будто сквозняк, пробегает холодок. Лухан, как и все остальные, понимает прекрасно, что под землей ветра просто не может быть. Все четверо переглядываются друг с другом, а в глазах Лухана нарастает паника. Его опять трусит, и он уже готов сорваться с места, когда…  
  
В воздухе раздается свисток, очень похожий на полицейский, и голос Криса приказывает всем в рассыпную. Он хватает Лухана за руку, сжимая холодную ладонь крепче, и тянет за собой.  
  
— Ну что, прелесть, — елейно улыбается Кай, а в глазах загораются огоньки азарта. — Вот и приключения. Надеюсь, ты быстро бегаешь. — Он подмигивает ошарашенному происходящим Кёнсу и, перехватывая его поудобней, утягивает за собой в один из туннелей.  
  
  
Лухан вместе с Крисом скрываются в противоположном направлении. Крис крепко сжимает ладонь Лухана и передвигается в узком коридоре подвалов, будто знает их наизусть. Лухан прекрасно слышит, что за ними гонятся, сопровождая погоню шквалом ругательств и оглушительным свистом. Приказывают остановиться, грозя арестом.  
  
— Ты знаешь, куда бежать? — Запыхавшись, спрашивает Лухан. Он ожидает ответа от Криса, но тот молчит, а после начинает громко смеяться, оборачиваясь к Лухану.  
  
— Да какая разница! — голос Криса звучит весело, и это дезориентирует Лухана, потому что он пока поводов для этого не видит. — Лухан, улыбайся! Это же весело!  
  
Крис, кажется, сошел с ума, и только этого не хватало. Только этого.   
  
— Просто расслабься и получай удовольствие! Это ведь и есть то, чем мы занимаемся! Никогда не знаешь, от чего придется убегать и прятаться. Никогда не знаешь, кого встретишь под землей! Такое веселье случается не часто, потому просто отдайся этому! — Крис тормозит на повороте так, что Лухан влетает в него, а после достает и кармана дымовую шашку и бросает в сторону охранников, что гонятся за ними.  
  
— Это вообще безопасно? Она не взорвется? — У Лухана сердце бьется где-то в районе пяток, и дышать становится все тяжелее. Он едва поспевает за счастливым Крисом, не совсем разделяя его радость, и мысленно проклинает тот день, когда согласился составить Кёнсу компанию  
  
— Не волнуйся, это просто задержит их на время. Нам осталось немного. — Крис снова тормозит на повороте, перепрыгивая через небольшой бордюр, которого Лухан совсем не замечает.  
  
— Крис! — Лухан вскрикивает, когда нога цепляется за выступ, и не успевает и глазом моргнуть, оказываясь лежащим на Крисе. Лухан зажмуривает глаза, боясь их открыть, но, услышав болезненный стон, скатывается с Криса, усаживаясь перед ним на колени. — Крис, ты как? Прости, пожалуйста. Там просто… там выступ. Я не видел его. Прости. Как ты? Ты ушибся? Где болит? — Лухана накрывает паника, но он резко замолкает, когда на его губы ложится указательный палец.  
  
— Все хорошо, не беспокойся, — прерывает бессвязный поток слов Крис. Он с трудом принимает сидячее положение, но, пытаясь подняться на ноги, валится обратно. — Черт подери, — шипит он. Ногу простреливает острая боль, и Крис до крови закусывает губу, ругаясь про себя.   
  
— Ты повредил лодыжку? — Обеспокоенно спрашивает Лухан и, касаясь левой ноги Криса, получает более чем утвердительное шипение. — Нам нужно выбираться, и времени на посиделки нет, — с паникой в голосе озвучивает известный факт Лухан. Он оглядывается, не замечая охраны, и, поднимаясь на ноги, подхватывает Криса под руки. — Прости, ты для меня тяжелый, но я помогу тебе дойти. Ты можешь опереться о стену?  
  
— Ты же помнишь, я говорил, что здесь лучше ничего не касаться, — напоминает Крис. Он переворачивается, становясь на одно колено, и только тогда Лухан помогает ему стать полностью на ноги. — Нам нужно дойти до конца коридора, там будет поворот налево. Скорее всего, там уже будут ждать Кай и Кёнсу, главное — добраться туда, — говорит Крис, отряхивая одежду и поправляя налобный фонарик.  
  
— Я тебе помогу, — Лухан обхватывает Криса за пояс, закидывая его руку себе на шею. — Когда выберемся в город, будешь должен мне пару тюбиков мази для спины, — кряхтит Лухан, пока они идут по проходу, цепляя стены.  
  
— Тогда я пришлю тебе еще пачку носовых платочков, — со смешком добавляет Крис и шипит, когда Лухан щипает его за бок. — Извини, я просто не мог не пошутить, — просит прощения Крис, но на его губах по-прежнему играет улыбка.  
  
— Ну, конечно, — дуется Лухан. — Нынешняя атмосфера, располагающая к шуткам…  
  
Они выходят из-за поворота, где их уже дожидаются Кёнсу и Кай. Наконец, замечая их, они тут же подбегают к друзьям, и Кай подхватывает Криса, закидывая его руку на свое плечо, и вопросительно смотрит на Лухана.  
  
— Что на этот раз? — Удивленно интересуется Кай.  
  
— Не заметили бордюра, ничего такого, — пожимает плечами Крис. — Просто ушиб, ты же знаешь, как это бывает.  
  
— Я-то знаю, — скептически глядя на друга, говорит Кай. — А вот ты, напомни мне, пожалуйста. Когда ты получал травмы в последний раз?  
  
Лухан чувствует свою вину перед Крисом и стыдливо опускает глаза. Цепляется пальцами за края кофты и кусает губы, не говоря ни слова. Крис замечает его состояние, бросая на Кая недовольный взгляд, но решает просто промолчать.   
  
— Ну что, осталось подняться по лестнице, и мы выйдем у главной арки моста. Мы подвезем вас к отелю, там должны быть Чанёль и Бэкхён. — Крис прыгает на одной ноге, доставая карманный фонарик, и подсвечивает на высокую лестницу, что ведет к выходу наверх. — Будьте все осторожны, потому что некоторые ступеньки могут крошиться или вообще отсутствовать. Лухан, Кёнсу, пойдете впереди, чтобы мы вас видели. Только, пожалуйста, — Крис смотрит на Лухана, который все еще не смеет взглянуть ему в глаза, и облизывает пересохшие губы. — Лухан, аккуратней. Кёнсу пойдет первый, — он переводит взгляд на Кёнсу и получает утвердительный кивок.  
  
  
Кёнсу поднимается не спеша, тщательно проверяя каждую ступеньку, и изредка поглядывает на поникшего Лухана. Он понимает, как чувствует себя друг, но ничем помочь не может. Просто, им нужно поскорее отсюда выбраться. Завтра вечером они вернутся в Лондон, и Кёнсу обязательно приготовит любимый шоколадный торт своего друга.  
  
  
Выходя, наконец, на свежий воздух, Лухан старается как можно глубже дышать носом и, прикрыв глаза, взлохмачивает волосы. Он желает поскорее приехать в гостиницу и, приняв душ, забыться глубоким безмятежным сном.  
  
— Мы можем вызвать такси до гостиницы, — доставая телефон, говорит Кёнсу, но его мгновенно выхватывают их рук, и Кай быстро вбивает свой номер, скидывая вызов на свой мобильный.   
  
— Не нужно, прелесть. Мы вас доставим в целости и сохранности, — он подмигивает раздраженному Кёнсу и возвращает телефон. За дверью раздаются чужие голоса и лай собаки. Кай переглядывается с Крисом и, возвращая маску на лицо, оба парня набрасывают на головы капюшоны.  
  
Сигнал машины Чанёля раздается поблизости, и Кай дает команду Кёнсу и Лухану быстро бежать к ней. Он покрепче перехватывает Криса, и стараясь как можно быстрее добраться до автомобиля.  
  
Дверь подвала открывается с грохотом, и парни замечают выбежавшую на улицу охрану.  
  
— Заводи двигатель! — Кричит Кай во все горло, подавая Чанёлю знак и несколько раз сверкает фонариком.  
  
Лухан с Кёнсу на лету запрыгивают в машину, затаскивая за собой Криса, и задвигают заднюю дверь фургона, выдыхая тяжелое:   
  
— Успели.  
  
Кай запрыгивает на переднее сидение. Громко хохоча, и высовывая в открытое окно руку, салютует охране, которая остается позади.  
  
— Какого черта? — Интересуется Бэкхён, теснясь на заднем сидении и осматривая грязных Лухана и Криса. Оба парня в пыли, а на костюмах красуются пятна не до конца высохшей грязи.  
  
Никто не отвечает. Лухан, прислонившись лбом к прохладному стеклу дышит через раз, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, а после минутного молчания его пробивает смешок. Все парни, включая Чанёля, недоверчиво косятся на него, когда Лухан начинает громко смеяться, откидывая голову назад и прикрывая лицо руками. Они наблюдают за ним, переглядываясь друг с другом, когда смех Лухана подхватывает Крис, а после и Кёнсу с Каем.  
  
— Я просто в восторге, — смеется Кай. — От вас двоих столько проблем, но это было весело, — заключает он. Кай косится на Кёнсу через зеркало заднего вида и улыбается, получая от Кёнсу теплую улыбку в ответ.  
  
  
— Спасибо, — тихо шепчет Лухан, когда парни стоят у отеля. Он по-прежнему не смеет поднять на Криса взгляд, пока горячие пальцы не подцепляют его подбородок, заставляя посмотреть в глаза.  
  
— На самом деле, — начинает Крис, — это и правда было весело. Знаешь, обычно все передвижения у нас проходят гладко и по плану. Но вы просто ходячий дестрой, — смеется он. — И, Лухан, твоей вины нет ни в чем, поэтому просто оставь это приключение в памяти, как что-то интересное и незабываемое.  
  
Крис отпускает подбородок Лухана и, потрепав его по волосам, прыгает на одной ноге к Каю, оставляя Лухана стоять столбом, закусив губу.  
  
— Ну, нам пора, — глядя на часы, говорит Кай. — Прелесть, напиши мне, во сколько у вас поезд, мы непременно придем попрощаться, — он подмигивает Кёнсу, заставляя того закатить глаза, и когда оба парня скрываются в фургоне, Кёнсу подходит к Лухану, закидывая руку на его плечо.  
  
— Это было… — Кёнсу старается подобрать слово, потирая подбородок, а после переводит удивленный взгляд на друга.  
  
— Это было самое отвратительное приключение в моей жизни, — говорит Лухан, а после тихо добавляет: — Но, знаешь, я бы повторил, даже не задумываясь…  
  
Оба друга заходятся веселым смехом и, подбирая с земли рюкзаки, плетутся в сторону отеля, чтобы, наконец, принять душ и хорошенько выспаться перед возвращением в дождливый Лондон.  
  


***

  
  
— Как думаешь, — задумчиво тянет Кай, — они хотя бы догадываются? — Он переворачивается на живот, лежа на своей кровати.  
  
— Догадываются, о чем? — Не понимая, о чем речь, спрашивает Крис и с недоверием косится на друга.   
  
— Ну… Просто Чондэ…  
  
До Криса, кажется, доходит вся суть происходящего, и напряженные скулы вкупе со сжатыми кулаками не сулят ничего хорошего. Крис, наконец, понимает кто виновник всего цирка, который с ними происходил на протяжении этой ночи, и он уже готов убивать.  
  
— Но ведь весело было, — почесывая затылок, говорит Кай как раз в тот момент, когда в него так любезно прилетает подушка, попадая точно в голову.  
  
— КИМ ЧОНДЭ! — Зло рычит Крис, набирая знакомый номер старого друга.


End file.
